


Just a Little Slice of Heaven

by UmbreonGurl



Series: KDA Character Studies [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), Character Study, F/F, Meet-Cute, no beta we die like your inting teammates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26994310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmbreonGurl/pseuds/UmbreonGurl
Summary: Kai'Sa's impulsive choice to get pizza at three in the morning might just be one of the best decisions she's ever made.
Relationships: Kai'Sa/Sivir (League of Legends)
Series: KDA Character Studies [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965985
Comments: 12
Kudos: 120





	Just a Little Slice of Heaven

Kai’Sa doesn’t know exactly what it is that draws her into the pizza parlor. Whether it be due to its proximity to the club she had just left, the fact that almost nowhere else has their lights on this late at night, or the fact that a slice is only a dollar—all she can think about by the time she steps foot in the door is that it smells _really freaking good._

It’s not even that Kai’Sa’s a big pizza fan, because she isn’t. (Well—she’s not a fan of the carbs or the calorie count at least, but that’s beside the point.) But there’s just something about getting food after a long day that just makes all your inhibitions go out the window.

A little bell on the door announces her entrance. Shortly after, an exasperated voice yells out from somewhere in the kitchen. 

“Taliyah, I thought I already told you I’d handle closing tonight. Your dad will kill me if I keep you here any later than I already have, and I’m not changing my mind. Go home!”

Kai’Sa pauses and looks around. The dining area is empty and most of the chairs are neatly flipped up over the tables. Aside from whoever is in the kitchen, it’s just her. There’s no one else here.

“I’m… uh… not Taliyah,” Kai’Sa hesitantly calls back.

The only response Kai’Sa receives at first is a loud crash of pots and pans and a string of curses. It’s not long after that a woman in a ponytail pokes her head out of the kitchen. 

“Hey, I’m really sorry, I must have forgotten to flip the sign, but we’re clos—” she starts, before pausing and looking Kai’Sa up and down with a pitying look. “Wow.” She lets out a low whistle. “Holy shit, dude, you look like you’ve had a rough night.”

It’s not an untrue assessment. Akali had gotten a bit rowdy after her first few drinks, Ahri had just been rowdy _period_ , and Evelynn… Evelynn was fine, actually. When the time had come to round everyone up to head home, Kai’Sa was _more_ than willing to let Evelynn handle the gargantuan task of corralling those two into her car. 

Kai’Sa doesn’t regret joining K/DA for a second, and she cares for everyone else in it dearly, but even she can only handle so much before she needs some fresh air.

Kai’Sa sighs. “Is it that obvious?”

The pizza lady— _Sivir, her nametag reads—_ steps out of the kitchen door and makes her way behind the counter of mostly-empty pizza trays. 

Sivir gives Kai’Sa an apologetic smile and holds up her hand, bringing her index finger and thumb close together. “Just a little bit. Nobody who comes looking for pizza at—” she pauses to glance at the clock. “—half past two in the morning tends to be having a great night.”

Her hand drops to her side as she reaches under the counter and puts on a fresh pair of gloves. “So, what can I get you?”

Kai’Sa raises an eyebrow. “I thought you were closed?”

Sivir shakes her head. “Nah. I changed my mind. You look like you need some pizza tonight, my friend.” She shrugs. “Who am I to tell you no?”

Kai’Sa’s lips twitch upward. “I appreciate it.” 

“Of course. Anything for a pretty lady in need.” Sivir winks. “So, what can I get you?”

At that, Kai’Sa’s mind blanks. For one thing, she hadn’t really thought that far ahead, and for another— _did she just get hit on?_

When she finally manages to get a good enough grip on her thoughts to move her mouth, the only word she can seem to get out is “ _pizza._ ”

Kai’Sa figures she must sound like a complete idiot, but Sivir doesn’t even seem to think twice at her response.

“Pizza…. yup, I can do that. What type were you thinking? Plain? Pepperoni? Vegetarian? The stoner special?”

“The… stoner special?” Kai’Sa echoes incredulously. “That’s a thing?” 

Sivir nods. “Yup. It’s pretty much a regular large pizza with chicken nuggets and fries on it. _Super_ popular with the late night crowd.” Kai’Sa’s confusion must be obvious, because Sivir raises a hand in the air with a half hearted shrug. “It sounds weird, I know, but I promise it’s good.”

“I…” Kai’Sa knows what she wants. She wants a slice of good old-fashioned normal pizza. Or a whole one, so that she has something to take home. Kai’Sa knows what she wants, and yet, her mouth does _not_ listen to her brain. “I think I’ll have to try it myself to know for sure.”

“Sounds like a plan.” In a snap, Sivir turns around and grabs a ball of dough from the fridge, before slapping it onto the counter and getting to work. Sivir’s biceps are on full display as she works on kneading the dough, and Kai’Sa can’t stop herself from looking. 

She’s cut out of her daze when Sivir glances up.

“You a light sauce person or a full sauce person?”

“What?” Kai’Sa is almost positive that Sivir saw her staring. “Oh. The normal amount is fine.”

“Gotcha.” 

Watching Sivir work is hypnotizing. Every movement she makes is performed with practiced ease—not unlike a ballerina at a recital, the kitchen is Sivir’s dance floor. Right on beat, fries and chicken are quickly dropped into the fryer, sauce is ladled on and cheese is delicately spread around the dough with those _gorgeous arms_ —

“I can see you’re appreciating the gun show.”

Kai’Sa _freezes._ Even if Sivir hadn’t said anything about her staring before, she certainly has now.

“I’m sorry?”

“Y’know, like, my arms?” Sivir clarifies. “You were staring.”

“Oh.” Kai’Sa can feel her cheeks start to burn. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to.”

“No need to apologize. I take it as a compliment.” Sivir turns around and grabs a wooden paddle, before sliding it under the pizza and moving it into the oven. “Besides, you’re not the first one to have stared at em’. It happens more often than you might think.”

“I see.” At that, Kai’Sa lets out an internal sigh of relief. “Still, it was rude of me.”

“There are worse places to stare at,” Sivir points out, before mockingly flexing with a smile. “I wouldn’t work quite as hard on keeping my arms looking this good if I didn’t want to show them off.”

“Ah.” Kai’Sa isn’t sure whether it’s the sleep deprivation or the drinks she had earlier that causes her to say what comes out of her mouth next. “I’ll have to come back again soon for an encore, then. Wouldn’t want all your effort to go to waste.”

It is at this point that Kai’Sa fully expects to be given her food, told to pay, and be politely escorted out the door. It never happens.

“I appreciate the customer loyalty.” Sivir smiles as she pulls the pizza out of the oven. The cheese is still bubbling when she sets it on the tray. “Is this for here or to go?”

Before Kai’Sa can answer, her phone rings. “Can I get back to you on that in a moment?”

“Sure. Take your time. You get a box for it either way, so I’ll go ahead and get right on that.”

With a grateful nod towards Sivir, Kai’Sa turns around and brings her phone to her ear.

 _“Kai’Sa dear, where exactly are you?”_ Evelynn’s voice is calm and smooth, but there is a small bit of venom in her tone that makes it clear she’s not in a great mood tonight either. _“You said you were going to follow me home.”_

“I was. I changed my mind.” Kai’Sa spares a quick glance towards Sivir, who—to her credit—has her back turned and doesn’t seem to be interested in eavesdropping in the least as she works on folding up the pizza box. “I stopped to get some food. I’ll be back soon.”

_“For a moment there, I was worried you’d been kidnapped by the paparazzi.”_

In the background, Kai’Sa can hear Akali’s slurred voice.

 _“Food? Kai’Sa, you better bring us back some too!”_

She ignores her.

“No, I wasn’t kidnapped. Don’t you worry, Eve, I’m perfectly fine. I’ll see you when I get back.” Kai’Sa doesn’t wait for a response before hitting the end call button and slipping her phone in her pocket.

“I’m assuming that’s a “to-go” then?” Sivir asks, as she slides the pizza into the box.

“Yeah,” Kai’Sa replies. 

“Cool.” After quickly slipping off her gloves and tossing them in the trash, Sivir grabs the box and passes the pizza over the counter. “Well then, you should be all set.”

Kai’Sa accepts it with a small smile. 

“Thanks.”

“Anytime.” Sivir gives a small wave as Kai’Sa turns to leave. “Be sure to come again!”

“I will!” Kai’Sa calls back over her shoulder.

The rush of cool night air as she steps outside is an abrupt reminder of what time it is, and Kai’Sa knows it won’t be long before the adrenaline wears off and she’ll want to pass out, so she hurries home.

The drive home is a blur. Kai’Sa can feel herself get more and more exhausted with each block she passes, and it doesn’t help that the car smells mouth-watering from the pizza that sits in the passenger seat. If she wasn’t hungry before, she _definitely_ is now.

It only gets worse over time, and by the time she pulls into the driveway, Kai’Sa is positively _ravenous._ She reaches over to grab the pizza box from the passenger seat, and pauses when she comes to the realization that she had never paid for it. Sivir had never asked.

 _Hell yeah, free pizza,_ a little voice in her head cheers. Kai’Sa opens the box to grab a slice, but stops when she notices a message written on the inside of it.

In large, black marker, it reads: 

_If that was your girlfriend on the phone, bring her back for 20% off on your next date night._

_If it wasn’t, here’s an exclusive discount code for 100% off tickets to an encore of the gun show, date and time TBD. :)_

_(XXX) XXXX—XXXX_

Pizza at 3 AM has never tasted quite so good. 

**Author's Note:**

> With every piece of KDA content Riot Games drops I grow progressively more feral. Trying out a different style for this one, focusing more on trying to tell the story in one continuous scene than several smaller ones. Overall I had a ton of fun with this. No pun intended, this might be one of the cheesiest things I've ever written. No regrets on any count.
> 
> (Also that chicken nugget pizza is a real thing and it’s absolutely to die for. Would recommend.)
> 
> For snippets, updates on what I'm working on, and a shit ton of art retweets, feel free to check out my [twitter.](https://twitter.com/UmbreonGurl)


End file.
